


Show No Mercy

by earthtoalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtoalley/pseuds/earthtoalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two of them were used to this little song and dance by now; they would trawl circles around each other for as long as it took, tossing snide remarks across their respective sides of the Cage until one of them snapped, pinned the other down and fucked it out of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show No Mercy

“ _I hate you_ ,” Michael snarled venomously, bent over on his hands and knees, Lucifer’s weight bearing down on him. The two of them were used to this little song and dance by now; they would trawl circles around each other for as long as it took, tossing snide remarks across their respective sides of the Cage until one of them snapped, pinned the other down and fucked it out of them.

Michael had been the losing party this time, not that he hadn’t gone down without a fight. He had known from the predatory look in his brother’s eye _exactly_ what he was planning to do, and the second Lucifer had touched him, he had lashed out at him, scratching and clawing at Lucifer’s flesh. His actions had hardly deterred Lucifer, though. If anything, they had only spurred him on further.

The younger archangel had caught one of Michael’s wings, squeezing the bone harder than necessary and tugging at his feathers until Michael had submitted to him. He had clutched at Michael’s wings before throwing his brother down on the ground, ignoring the pained grunt Michael let out at the contact. He knew his knees would likely be black by the end of this ordeal, but he refused to give Lucifer the satisfaction of letting him know it bothered him.

“Lying is a sin, Michael,” Lucifer smirked, pushing down on Michael’s wings and spreading them further apart, an uncomfortable twitch rippling through the elder brother’s back. By now, Michael should have known his wings were his weak spot; they were immaculate and sensitive, and an obvious target that Lucifer _always_ went for, but for some reason he always left them undefended.

A growl rumbled through Michael’s chest as Lucifer toyed with his wings, the younger brother canting his hips and driving his cock that little bit deeper inside Michael in retaliation. The elder archangel barely managed to hold back a pleasured moan as Lucifer’s cock slammed into his prostate, knowing all too well his brother would get some sort of sick satisfaction out of it.

“Get off me,” the elder archangel snapped, trying to move away from his brother, but Lucifer’s grip on his wings was too tight, too vicious, and all he succeeded in doing was shifting his brother’s cock so it brushed against his prostate, sending a shiver down his spine.

Lucifer’s grip moved from Michael’s wings to his hips, his grip bruisingly tight as he anchored his brother’s hips in place, the two of them rutting against each other as they pushed each other over the edge. Lucifer eased out of his brother, arms sliding around Michael’s waist in an embrace so drastically different from what had just happened that it shocked Michael. He wormed his way out of the younger archangel’s grip, a scowl glued to his features.

“Don’t touch me,” Michael hissed when he felt Lucifer follow him, struggling in vain as Lucifer pulled him into another embrace. Michael sighed, the tension draining from him as he sank into Lucifer’s arms, head resting on his shoulder. “I hate you,” he murmured against Lucifer’s skin.

Lucifer let out a quiet chuckle, pressing a kiss to Michael’s crown. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title loosely comes from Hatefuck by The Bravery.


End file.
